


Say That To Me Again

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Pining, iwaoi - Freeform, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I like you, Oikawa-san. I’d go wherever you’d go. I don’t care if you like someone else.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous, Haikyuu Fics





	Say That To Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Read end notes for an extra.

“This year’s newbies sure are compromising. Especially that kid Kageyama.” Iwaizumi says as he and Oikawa watches the first years play.

“Yeah. But I heard he wants to be setter. Would you replace me for him, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa pouts at Iwaizumi earning a smack on the head from the latter.

On the other hand, Kageyama Tobio sure is skilled at handling the ball. He was always praised by his teammates during training but never was he approached by the one he admired most. Oikawa Tooru. He always trained hard. He wanted to be just like him and he might’ve developed a small crush on his senior. All he ever wanted was for him to look his way. But whenever Kageyama does something amazing, he would look at Oikawa who would be doing weird stuff with or to Iwaizumi.  
Days had passed and Kageyama never gave up. After observing Oikawa for months, he had noticed something about him changed after their school’s defeat against Shiratorizawa. He looked more tired than usual and the boastful demeanor he always carries had faded. On normal training days, the senior wouldn’t stop practicing and won’t even bother to do things with Iwaizumi.

“Iwaizumi-san, is Oikawa-san alright?” Kageyama asks Iwaizumi after training. The club members were cleaning up the gym.  
“So you noticed it, too, huh?” Iwaizumi replies. He was a bit shocked coming from the younger lad. He never expected a young, volleyball-headed first year to get concerned about their captain’s well-being. “He’s not telling me anything and whenever I ask he always goes back to his usual flirty self.”

“Is that so?”

After everyone had already gone home, or so he thought, Oikawa went back to the gym and trained even more. 

"I want to train tonight until my body gives up." He thought.

“Oikawa-san, please teach me how to serve.”

With that one phrase, Kageyama thought he had already gotten his attention. Oikawa sees Kageyama as a rival, not as a junior. Kageyama might become a hindrance. He raises his hand, ready to seriously hit Kageyama when Iwaizumi reaches.

“What the hell?!” Iwaizumi blurts out loudly. He tells Kageyama to go home which he did not obey. He had heard Oikawa and Iwaizumi fighting but not to this level where they’d seriously hurt each other physically. 

The next day, Oikawa had returned to his normal self. He had a smile on his face as he walked inside the gym. Kageyama was too shy to approach him. He thought Oikawa had hated him. The third year glances at him and brings out his tongue to tease him. Kageyama realized what had happened. Oikawa noticed him, finally. He smiles to himself and runs toward him holding a ball.

“Oikawa-san, please teach me how to serve.”

“No way, dumbass.” He continues to tease Kageyama but instead of getting disheartened, Kageyama smiles making Oikawa surprised. Kageyama hadn’t noticed how every time he looks at his senior, he falls deeper. The once small crush he had grew even bigger and he couldn’t deny how badly he liked Oikawa despite his age. He felt incredibly jealous whenever Oikawa hangs out with Iwaizumi. His desperation for Oikawa’s attention had led to liking him big time.  
The third years were soon graduating and Kageyama had thought of asking Oikawa where he’s going after graduation. He also planned on confessing to him after practice the same day. Thus, came the time. Kageyama was helping Kindaichi out with the water bottles they had used during training earlier.  
“Kageyama, I’m going first.” Kindaichi says before walking away. Soon, Kageyama had finished his duties and decided to go back.  
“Iwa-chan.” A familiar voice speaks in a quiet tone but loud enough for Kageyama to hear.  
“O-oi, Oikawa, what the…” Iwaizumi was interrupted by something making Kageyama all curious. He peeked inside only to get his heart broken. His two seniors, kissing, right before his eyes. The Oikawa he admired the most had been taken away by someone he respected so much. He lowered his head and runs away before someone could see him. He was crying, panting. Although he’s just a turning second year, he has the capacity to feel extreme emotions.  
“Tobio-chan?” Oikawa calls him, hands inside his pockets. He finds Kageyama hugging his knees right beside the faucets. Kageyama faces him, eyes all swollen, looking exhausted. “What’s wrong?” He asks in genuine concern.  
“Oikawa-san, which school are you attending after you graduate?” Kageyama asks ignoring Oikawa’s question.  
“Aoba Johsai. Now answer my question.”  
Kageyama sniffles before smiling.  
“I like you, Oikawa-san. I’d go wherever you’d go. I don’t care if you like someone else.” He confesses. Oikawa was shocked for a few seconds but instantly went all calm and collected in answering Tobio. He thought Kageyama just has a small crush on him so he tried to comfort the younger by hugging him and whispering assuring words.  
"As expected of Tobio-chan."  
“Say that to me again once we meet at Aoba Johsai.”

“Makki, are you sure this is the official list of the first years joining us?”  
“Yes. I am sure.”  
“No. There must be some kind of error.”  
“Oi, Trashykawa, stop expecting. He must’ve got tired of pining for you and moved on. It’s been 2 years.”

“We have been invited for a practice match at Aoba Johsai but there is a condition. Kageyama must play as setter for the whole match.”  
“HUH?”

Oikawa had come late for the match. He played as a pinch server and as expected, he still hasn’t lost his touch. Kageyama tried to stay calm during the whole game. Hinata kind of helped him there, thanks to him serving the ball right at the back of his head.  
And so, Karasuno won against Seijoh 2-1. But before they could go back, Oikawa had secretly made his way to Kageyama without anyone else noticing that both of them were lost.

“I’d go wherever you’d go, huh?” Oikawa, still irritated by the fact that Kageyama had chosen another school to attend to, blurts out. “Why the change of heart, Tobio-chan?”

“When I said I’d go wherever you go, I meant I’d stand at the same court as you. I was practically telling you not to quit volleyball.” Kageyama pretends. But Oikawa had fallen for it. He felt mad, guilty, annoyed. He broke up with Iwaizumi and let his best friend pine for him for 3 years only to be rejected by Kageyama.

“This isn’t how I expected it to be.” Oikawa smirks while looking down. His mind went blank. "What am I supposed to do now? I’ve waited for you." He thinks and clenches his fists.

“I like you, Oikawa-san. I’d go wherever you’d go. I don’t care if you like someone else.” Kageyama says. “Though it is now a lie, I’m not someone who likes to break promises so there it is. I said it, now that we’ve met again at Aoba Johsai.”

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRA:  
> “Iwa-chan, I got rejected. He rejected me.”  
> “I know you’d be. I see the way he looked at that shrimpy. The same way I used to look at you back then.”  
> “You used to?”  
> “I still do.”


End file.
